To the princess, from your knight
by Henpuku-Hime
Summary: Naruto sees a resemblance between Sasuke and the princesses in fairytales.
1. Glowing

WARNING; THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. DUH.

So yeah, just some Naruto POV. This is before Sasuke kills Orochimaru, but obviously after he leaves. It's just...the mental images wouldn't leave me alone... *giggles* Dun own anything, or I wouldn't be here. This will have 2 parts, one before Sasuke kills Itachi and one after.

* * *

If this was a fairytale, you'd be a pretty and helpless princess, you realize that at least, right? That's right Sasuke, you'd be the lovely damsel in distress, and I'd be the knight in shining armour, desperate to save you from Orochimaru, the evil dragon. Hell, Itachi could play a perfect evil step-mother. But you'd be wearing pink, and you'd probably be a blonde, cause only then would you be stupid enough to need me to save you.

Now how does _that _make you feel, you with your stupid pride?

Yeah Sasuke, I'm getting a bit sick of you and your pride.

You and your ridiculous clan, the symbol you stitch on your back, the name you so proudly keep saying over and over, and the cursed sharingan spinning in your eyes. Cause you love your clan _so fucking much. _

What would they say, your mother and father, if they knew what you were doing right now? If you knew that not only their eldest son is a dangerous criminal (they probably figured that out once he sliced them in half though.) but that now also their youngest has turned his back on his village.

Do you think the Uchiha would be happy with this?

With the way you ruined the good name they still had, ruined the future of their clan, (cause even if I'm trying to get you back, I'm not stupid. I know there won't be a happy ever after in our fairytale.) took away the sharingan from Konoha and are currently only protected by some nameless village-brat.

Cause yes Sasuke, I am the only one still protecting you.

Protecting you from the Konoha elders, whom are getting tired of your drama-queen behaviour, and by now just want to finish you off, make sure there is no more _risk. _They'd rather kill you than have the sharingan fall in Orochimaru's hands.

Protecting you from Orochimaru himself, cause really- he isn't someone you can just play around with Sasuke. You can't take his power and expect him to take nothing in return. He'll fucking devour you, man!

And protecting you from yourself.

Cause ever since Itachi came around and totally kicked your ass, you've been self-destructing non-stop, Sasuke. And it's enough already. You need to grow up, stop being a whining little bitch, and get over it. Sorry, but you do.

Do you know how most princesses get saved?

I'll give you an example;

Rapunzel threw out her long braid so the prince could climb up the tower and save her.

She _helped _the prince save her. A little help over her? With saving your ass maybe?

Could you at least stop running? Stop whining, moaning, bitching and fucking **trashing **for a moment, just to hear me out?

Cause Sasuke, you said I couldn't know how you felt, since I hadn't ever lost a bond. A brother. Family.

Well dude, you were wrong. You were my bond. You were my brother. And hell, I lost you, didn't I? You're off, god knows where, and you clearly don't want me around. I guess you just _don't feel like it._

Well, I don't feel like leaving you alone then! I don't want to, and I won't!

See, if you can be a stubborn dick, so can I.

You made Sakura cry, you made Kakashi-sensei cry, you made nearly every goddamn girl in the village cry, I bet you even made Tsunade-baa cry, and dude…

You made _me _cry.

So pretty princess, would you do me a favour?

Climb down from your tower, or at least throw your braid out, or a rope or something.

I've got some saving to do.


	2. Fading

Sasuke.

In the last letter I wrote to you (It never got sent, just like this one never will) I said I was the only one protecting you from many things. I was wrong, I'm sorry.

It was revealed there'd been a dark shadow watching your back all along, and in the end, it nearly pains me to admit that I wasn't the one to save you from Orochimaru.

But Goddamit man, are you holding that against me or something?

It's simply not entering my brain why the hell you haven't come back yet.

So your brother loved you after all. Rejoice. Be happy. So he did all that to avoid another war from happening, to save Konoha, to protect the peace. He was a hero, and you can celebrate that. But seriously dude, what you **can't **do is suddenly decide you were getting your revenge with the wrong person, and start all fucking over again!

The only thing I can think of, is how fucking proud the Uchiha would be.

Yes, another mistake I made in my previous letter. I assumed those people had a goddamn heart. Sorry Sasuke, but c'mon, what kind of parent makes their teenage son a fucking spy, and the catalyst of a great ninja war? What kind of parent would put the pride of their clan before the happiness and security of their children?

Sasuke, after all those times you called me an idiot, and I called you a bastard, I am now completely convinced of something.

You're the idiot, not me.

And man, you've betrayed me.

I kept faith in you, I still do. I won't ever stop, that's for sure.

But I just…god, you're starting to make me lose my spirit. What use does it have to bring you back, now that the only thing that you'll meet in Konoha is your fate?

Sasuke, if I bring you back you'll only find your execution.

Can you remember how you felt when your brother, your beloved, only brother, suddenly became your enemy? Konoha's enemy. A missing nin. An Akatsuki. Someone whom you must fight, hate, _kill. _Can you recall that feeling?

Cause damn it you asshole, that's what you did to me.

You joined fucking Akatsuki.

You're hell-bent on destroying Konoha.

You _**tried to kill **_Sakura!

You're supporting the same organization of nutcases that flattened Konoha earlier, that nearly murdered Tsunade-baa, that nearly murdered Kakashi-sensei, and so many others. That nearly killed Hinata.

The same organization whose only goal it is to suck the Kyuubi out of me, killing me in the progress. Will you try to kill me, Sasuke?

I wonder what kind of fairytale this would become then.

Imagine the princess suddenly getting up, just as the knight reaches her, grabbing a knife and stabbing it through his chest.

Somehow I can't picture the sleeping beauty do that.

And for years, I firmly couldn't picture you doing something like that either. I was so sure. And no I don't know anymore. I don't know if you'll try to kill me.

Frankly, I don't care.

Sasuke, I… I'm a patient knight, but we've gotta draw some limits somewhere, don't we?

Sasuke, If you go on like this I won't be able to save you, you know, and Itachi isn't here to do it for me this time either.

Sasuke, I won't ever stop trying to save you, but…

You're going to force me to kill you. And that'll be the only thing I'll be able to do to save you, won't it? I'm starting to believe you just won't be able to stop rampaging, and that there's this part inside of you screaming, begging, for someone to stop you.

I don't think you can live with yourself much longer.

Sasuke, I'll save you.

But if that means having to kill you…God, how am I supposed to do that? After I kill the most important bond I have? After I kill you, and give up everything I believe in- what am I going to do?

But though I don't have the sharingan, I can see already. I can see perfectly.

And I **know. **

And this fairytale just transformed into something horribly beautiful. Like Shakespeare, you know? One big pile of tragedy and mixed feelings, with just one background. Love.

Itachi loved you, you loved your brother, and Goddamit Sasuke, I love you.

So I write my last letter, to the greatest idiot I have ever known, and I just hope I'm wrong.

I hope I'm the idiot.

Cause Sasuke, I don't know if you've ever read Shakespeare, but main characters don't get a nice ending over there. Princesses and their knights don't live happily ever after.

Sasuke, they **die. **


	3. Ashes

This only exists because someone asked for it, so excuse me for the crappiness. It's just me, making up an ending, so it's not what happened in the manga. (did I mention I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS DUH) So yeah, uhm...I hope this ain't TOO bad...

* * *

You know what, our story isn't even remotely _like _a fucking fairytale anymore.

It went from a hopeful, beautiful quest, to a beautiful tragedy, to something so revolting and tragic that it just isn't beautiful anymore.

Sasuke, I don't even know what I can compare us with anymore.

I witnessed Kisame's death earlier.  
He may have been a criminal, a murderer, an Akatsuki- In short, everything you, my friend, now also are, but… Watching him I realized something about you.

You see, everyone in Konoha always said you were the perfect Shinobi. Emotionless, smart, merciless, strong, precise, efficient- but I notice a flaw. A great difference between you and Kisame, or your beloved Itachi, if you like.

Sasuke, to be a shinobi means to give up whatever, as long as you fulfil your mission.

It means loyalty to your masters, it means being a tool.

Kisame did this, he was loyal to the very end. He bit off his own tongue and committed suicide so he wouldn't betray his master, his mission. Itachi sacrificed his family, his honor, his life-style and in the end his life, for the same thing. As did Haku, and Deidara, and so many others.

You suck at following orders.

You just storm around, demanding anything you want, doing whatever you feel like, not caring the least about the greater good, or anything in your way. I'm sorry to say this Sasuke, but you're a selfish fuck.

You decided it was best for you to betray your village, so you just went to Orochimaru.

You decided it was best for you to betray him, so you got just rid of him and formed a team.

You decided it was best for you to betray Karin, so you just killed her.

Always, always, have you lead your life this way, making decisions based on whims.

When have you ever been loyal to anything, Sasuke?

When have you ever tried to carry out your mission?

When have you ever, _ever_ behaved like the little tool you really are?

You betrayed me, just cause you felt like it.

I think I could bear the thought if it had been for a mission, because of orders, **anything!**

But the knowledge that it was just your little whim is more than I can bear.

You know Sasuke, I killed you.

I did.

Are you proud of me now?

You always laughed at me, you know, for being a coward. Someone who wouldn't dare finish someone off. Well here I am Sasuke, and where are you?

Oh yeah. You're fucking **dead. **

Sasuke, you gave me no choice.

I refused to let you go off with Madara, killing more and more and more. I refused to let you fall further, to be the one to completely destroy Konoha. I refused to let you be remembered as the one whom killed his best friend, killed the jinchuuriki, and handed the Kyuubi to Akatsuki. I refused to let you become what you were so eager to be.

Sasuke, I promised Sasuke I'd save you.

I did.

I did, but it cost me more than I want to admit.

Sasuke, do you remember Ichiraku?

Do you remember the academy?

Tsunade-baa's office?

My house?

Your house, the Uchiha compound?

That little restaurant Kakashi-sensei brought us to when we finished that first real mission, with Haku and Zabuza?

Sasuke, They're not here anymore.

Sasuke, they're burned down now.

You stupid asshole, you burned down everything that connected you to us, didn't you!

There's nothing left, you know that? You stupid, ignorant fucking **asshole!**

You attacked Konoha, all high and mighty, and killed everyone. Killed Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade-baa, Hinata- you killed fucking everyone, and then you fucking died!

You left me in fucking ashes, surrounded by flames and death, my hands still stained with your blood- and you didn't even fucking _say _something before you died.

You just smirked.

That same smirk you always wore, always, always- only not when you were glaring.

It made me feel sick.

Sasuke, you know what? I saved you, but what did you do for me?

Sasuke, you totally let me down.

I don't know what I was hoping for, something, anything you'd do or say before you died. Anything to let me know you appreciated me, appreciated what I did, somehow still…I needed to know I still mattered to you.

Sasuke, I needed to know if you loved me as well.

But you just died.

Even in the very end, your decisions were led by selfish desires. Whims. You betrayed me all over again with your silence.

But you're dead.

Isn't it funny? You were like my brother, then you betrayed me and became my enemy, trying to kill me, and then I ended up killing you. Does it sound familiar? The bitter part is that there's no one to tell me you 'loves me all this time after all'

Cause you just didn't.

And Sasuke…god…Sasuke…

This is the end.


End file.
